story time
by gopercabeth11
Summary: Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, Jason, Leo and Piper go back in time to were Percy was four years old to read the Percy Jackson books. more demigods will follow. I swear on the river Styx I will try to finish it
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own none

Annabeth was sitting on the beach thinking. It was a memory. A memory of her and Percy's first date.

_Flashback_

"_You look beautiful wise girl._

_That was first thing Percy had said after he managed to stop gapping at Annabeth._

_"Are you sure it isn't too much seaweed brain."_

_She had said back. _

_Just before he replied she was brought back to reality by a blinding blue flash._

_************  
_Thalia was running. She could hear the pounding feet behind her. She could make it; the tent was only 10 feet away.

"Oowww"

She had tripped over a tree root and the earth came rushing towards her face.

"Oww again" she cried

"Thalia you're it." Said Lizzy the hunter of Artemis who had previously been it for tag. Thalia was just about to respond when she was engulfed in a blinding blue light

Nico was sulking in his room in his dads palace in the underworld.

Yes he was sulking because he had been grounded, because well that's a whole other story. He was just seating when he disappeared in a blue light


	2. prolog

**Disclaimer I am not a married 40 year old man so anything in bold I do not own. I wish I did but alas.**

The winter solstice

1997

In the Olympian council almost everyone was fighting the only people who weren't were Dionysus who was a sleep with his wine magazine on his face and Hestia who was trying in vain to stop all the arguing.

"You're a stupid womanizer, Why did I marry you!"

"Mother Rhea always liked me best!"

"Sea disasters are better than air disasters!"

"You need to eat more cereal!"

"Be quiet you crazy lady!"

"For the last time I'm older than you!"

"Yeah yeah little sis."

"you stole my wife!"

"she didn't want to marry you!"

"just admit it Athena!"

"no way Aphrodite!"

All of a sudden a bright blue light appeared, all arguing ceased. Out of the ball of light fell 6 teens 1 four year old and a baby. Hestia summoned a coach for them to land on.

Out of the three female teens one had curly blond hair and stormy gray eyes she had a look on her face like she had lost something important and couldn't find it she was about seventeen. She was trying to look happy but the big circles under her eyes proved she hadn't slept in ages.

The next girl was about sixteen years old and had roughly chopped brown hair that had an eagle feather braided in her hair. She had eyes that seemed to change colour every few seconds she was very pretty but tried to play down her beauty.

Next to her holding her hand (Aphrodite screeched at this.)Was a boy with blond hair and blue eyes that were the colour of the sky on a cloudless summers afternoon. He had a small scar on his lip as if he had tried to eat a stapler when he was young. He was about as old as the girl he was holding hands with.

Next in the line of teenagers was a girl with spiky black hair that had a ringlet of sliver (Artemis smiled when she saw that.) she also had electric blue the colour of lightning when it just came out of the master bolt, they held a look of determination and also sadness.

The second to last teen looked like a Latino version of one of Santa's elves. The look of mischief in his brown eyes made him look like a child of Hermes. His fingers were all ways moving brushing back his curly hair or tapping out a rhythm or even building something without even looking at it.

The last teen had long dark hair that was in a just in Bieber style. His dark brown eyes looked like melted pits of dark chocolate. His face had a brooding expression on it. At his waist hung a pure black sowed that seemed to radiate death, destruction and darkness. He didn't seem to be very happy at being round so many people.

The four year old looked like a younger version of the first teen except the look in her eyes was not desperation it was fear you could tell this girl was not familiar with the world of the gods. She was huddled up like if she became so small she could disappear. Something else strange about this girl was that she had numerous small scares running up and down her whole body like she had been numerously poked with needles.

The baby had short curly blond she also had sea green eyes the colour of the ocean after a storm. Her angelic face was scrunched up in a way that meant if she didn't get what she wanted so she would burst in to tears. Clutched to her chest was a coral pink plushie seahorse she had its tail in her mouth and was sucking it like it was her dummy.

"Excuse me," said the blond teen, "why did you summon us?"

"We didn't." Replied Apollo

It was that moment when a flash of light (the same colour of which the people fell out of) filled the room and then there on the flour there was a box and a note.

"well someone read it." thundered Zeus.

"I will." Said the girl that look like a hunter

"It says '_dear gods and demigods,_

_We have sent 6 demigods from2013 and one child of two demigods from 2016 and have brought you a demigod from the present to read about a hero. The demigods will say their full title.  
Sincerely the fates  
p.s please no maiming or killing  
p.p.s the baby is Sophia Jackson daughter of well you can figure that out._

At the baby's name the blond teen gasped.

"I'll go first," said Santa's elf, "I'm Leo Valdez son of Hephaestus and the supreme commander of the Argo II." Hephaestus smiled at that

"And repair boy," said eagle feather, "I'm piper McLean daughter of Aphrodite." Aphrodite smiled at that

The boy holding her hand went next, "I'm Jason grace son of Jupiter." That brought a lot of whispers.

"What's a roman doing with a bunch of Greeks?" asked Athena.

"The future's messed up oh and by the way I'm thalia grace daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of the hunters of artemis."

Normally it would of been a big that Zeus had a daughter but everyone all ready knew that he had sired Thalia.

"I'm Di Angelo, Nico Di Angelo. Son of Hades and the ghost king. But I was born before the oath and placed in the lotus hotel and casino."

"I'm Annabeth chase daughter of Athena and the architect of Olympus." said the last teen the one who looked like she was missing someone.

"Wait a second I'm Annabeth chase!" said the small blond girl

"Were from different times you're from now I'm from 12 years in the future." replied the other Annabeth

(AN: I'm calling small Annabeth Aj)

"Well then what do we have to read?"said Apollo

"It's called Percy Jackson and the lightnig thief." Read Athena  
at that all the demigods gasped.

"I guess you now this Percy Jackson kid?" questioned Demeter

"Yeah he goes to camp and we're his friends, were just surprise that he has his own book." Retorted Annabeth

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Wwwwwwwwwwwwwww wwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" cried the baby that everyone had for gotten about

"Someone quick shut it up or I'll zap it!" thundered Zeus

Fast as lightning Annabeth ran and grabbed the child in her arms rocking it slightly in her arms. Slowly the baby stopped bawling and started to play with Annabeth's golden locks. Everyone looked at the teen in amazement

"What I have a baby sister." The girl explained

"Wait I just realised something the hero of the story's last name is Jackson and so is the baby's she must be his daughter."

"Wow Apollo you said something smart for once." His sis Artemis teased.

"guys let's start reading. I'll go first.

**Chapter one: I Accidentally Vaporize My Pre-Algebra Teacher."**


End file.
